Ask Purple! Episode Two
Hey guys, I answered more of your questions. Transcript (Camera zooms in on Purple once again in his fancy chair) Purple: Welcome back everyone, to Ask Purple! Today we have a lot of questions, so let’s get to it. Our first question is from SpongeBot678, “how do you feel about Jackpot247 ending?” It makes me sad. Very sad, heartbroken. Also what? (Purple gets shot in the arm by a sniper rifle) Purple: Okay. Our next question is from FireMatch, “What other Nick shows have you watched besides SBSP, TLH, and TMNT?” Well sir, I have a list. * Fairly Odd Parents * Invader Zim * Last Airbender * Henry Danger * The Thundermans * iCarly * Drake and Josh * NRD&D * Jimmy Neutron * Rabbids Invasion * Rocko’s Modern Life * Rugrats * Danny Phantom * A lot more Yeah, I love Nickelodeon. (Cut to Purple’s prized shelf with Nickelodeon DVDs) Purple: Our next question comes from SuperJoeyBros9, “If a mentally challenged migit is late, would it be justified to call him a ‘little tardy’?” Well. People like you make me sick you awful piece of shit human being I hope you burn to death in a trash can on the edge of hell. Hahaha I’m kidding! that’s so kooky! (Purple gets shot again) Purple: OW! Our next question comes from RadioGuy42, “what are some of your favorite movies?” Well, there’s the SBSP movie, Avengers: Endgame, Shazam, Shaun of the Dead, many, many more (I love movies in general). Our next question comes from CartoonGuy277, “what came before, the chicken or the egg?” The egg. (Purple gets shot in the kneecap) Purple: Oh no, I can’t move. Also who hired this sniper? (BP Inc. HQ) Crazy: (into phone) Yes, shoot him in every place that allows him to move. (Back to Purple) Purple: Our next question is from SwedishWalrus, “where are you from?” Good ol Wiscansaan. (Purple gets shot in the other kneecap, and his chair turns into a wheelchair; he wheels over to find the sniper) Sniper: Oh hello. Purple: 27. (Purple’s wheelchair expands to reveal machine guns and screaming is heard as the screen turns black. Back to Purple) Purple: (blood all over his suit and face) our next question comes from GraniteToast1992 3.0, “What is your opinion on Overnight Success, my least favorite episode of The Loud House?” I think it’s eh. There are definitely worse episodes in my opinion, and I don’t think it does anything to be classified as bad. It doesn’t do anything to be classified as good either though, so it gets an eh. (Purple wipes the blood off his face with a tissue) Purple: Our next question comes from TheJasbre202, “how sexy was my birthday?” So sexy. Such a sexy birthday. Our final question comes from SwedishWalrus, “what would life be like if you were a different color?” I have a one word answer to that: HELL. Toodles!! (Camera zooms out as Purple grabs some cleaning supplies to erase the blood stains and body) Category:Ask Purple! Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133